The present invention relates to a slip-controlled system for automotice vehicle, which brake system comprises at least one static brake circuit into which a pressure medium is introduced from a controlled pressure medium circuit during a controlled braking operation. The system further comprises a brake pressure generator provided with a master cylinder arrangement, and with directional control valves which are interposed in the brake circuits and permits a reduction of the pressure in the wheel brakes and a return flow of the pressure medium to the storage reservoir.
Experience has shown that vehicles with a high front axle load and a comparatively low rear axle load have a tendency towards high yawing moments when a failure of a front axle brake circuit occurs and the brake pressure in the wheel cylinders of the rear wheel brakes is maintained.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to further improve the safety and the reliability of a slip-controlled brake system and to develop a system wherein a yawing moment occurring during a braking operation is reduced in the event of a failure of a front axle brake circuit due to a defect in the brake system.